


Conexiones inesperadas

by Lenika08



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenika08/pseuds/Lenika08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank Voight solo tiene un objetivo, dirigir inteligencia y detener a todos los criminales de Chicago para hacer de ésta una ciudad segura, pero poco imagina que su vida dará un vuelco cuando descubra un secreto del pasado que le afecta a él y a una de sus policías...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conociendo a Inteligencia-parte 1

 

_Hola chicos, soy española y esta es mi primera historia,no conozco mucho la mecánica de la página y que éste en otro idioma es algo complicado para mi, perdonarme los errores soy totalmente nueva en esto! La idea de hacer una historia sobre Burguess y Voight viene por qué he notado que Voight es muy protector con ella, incluso parece que es su debilidad, y a veces incluso ha tenido muestras de cariño o afecto que no tiene con los demás ( a excepción de Erin claro) y no es algo normal ya que no la conoce tanto, por eso se me ha ocurrido que podría haber una historia ahí._

_No será una historia de amor pero si tendrán una conexión,aunque si veo que os apetece ver una historia de estos dos personajes haré una de amor sobre ellos._

_El primer capitulo irá con el comienzo de la serie, y será muy parecido al primer capitulo, y el segundo también, es para hacer una introducción de los personajes, luego habrán algunos saltos de capítulos y otros con casos inventados claro conforme avance la conexión entre Voight y Burguess. A partir del tercer o cuarto capitulo iré poniendo detalles interesantes entre Voight y Burguess y su conexión. Os pido paciencia con ello, llegará._

_Espero que os guste la historia y que me digáis vuestras sensaciones y si lo queréis sugerencias para ésta y otras posibles historias_

* * *

Me siento afortunado de poder pisar de nuevo la estación de policía, definitivamente entrar a la cárcel es algo que arruina la carrera de un policía, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, dirigiendo Inteligencia, aunque sé que no será gratis y que esos estúpidos de asuntos internos de los que no puedo hablar estarán atosigándome todo el tiempo, pero hacer de Chicago un lugar seguro es lo único que me importa.

Les reúno a todo mi equipo en la oficina: No puedo evitar sonreír al verles aquí trabajando conmigo, Antonio Dawson, el mejor policía que conozco e increíblemente honesto,le admiro por eso, además es tremendamente leal, Alvin, mi mejor amigo desde que nos graduamos en la academia, Erin Lindsay, no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en ella, su vida fue infierno pero consiguió salir y ahora es una de las mejores detectives de Chicago, siempre supe que podría hacerlo, estoy orgulloso de ella, Jay Halstead un testarudo inaguantable, pero un buen policía, Antonio le recomendó y si Antonio confía en él yo también, Jin el analista técnico del equipo y Julia compañera de Antonio desde que estaban en antivicio, una buena policia.

Y por supuesto, cito también a la reunión a dos patrulleros, mis patrulleros favoritos aunque esto sea algo que siempre negaré, Awater y Burguess, también son de la familia aunque no estén en inteligencia. Son patrulleros pero a menudo nos ayudan en los casos, se lo han ganado, son buenos policías, sobre todo Burguess no sé que tiene ésta chica pero hacía tiempo que no veía a una patrullera tan joven y tan buena en su trabajo, es la mejor policía de mi distrito, aunque nunca se lo diga, y realmente llegará lejos en éste trabajo. Estoy seguro de ello. Éste es mi equipo, esta es mi familia. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos, lo único que les pido es lealtad a mí, a todo el equipo y a la familia.

-Eh Voight. ¿Vas a decirnos que ocurre?-Pregunta Dawson distrayéndome de mis pensamientos

-Si, hemos descubierto al sospechoso que trafica con la droga adulterada, le llaman "Pulpo" vamos a hacerle una visita

-¿Una visita?- Pregunta Jay con esa habilidad que tiene para cuestionarme todo

-Si, una "visita"-les digo en tono irónico,lo que significa que vamos a provocarle para poder traerle esposado a comisaria a interrogarle- Vamos.

Se nos ha escapado,y nuestro único testigo es un adolescente asustado, dios...solo es un niño y ya tiene más problemas de los que un adulto podría manejar. El caso se complica y Alvin trae a un policía de la academia para que nos ayude, Adam Ruzek, maldita sea, su padre siempre me odió, nunca fuimos demasiado amigos, aunque si éste chico se parece en algo a él, Chicago tiene suerte de tenerle.

Gracias a Ruzek conseguimos una nueva pista para avanzar en el caso, algo me dice que lo tenemos, pero no podía ni imaginar la tragedia que se nos venía encima...

Fue demasiado rápido, no nos dio tiempo a reaccionar, Dawson y Julia iban a llamar a la puerta en la que creíamos que habría una pista para continuar con el caso, y de pronto, dos tiros, sangre, Julia había muerto, estos cabrones nos habían arrebatado a un miembro de la familia. Y ni siquiera la detención de "Pulpo" a manos de Jay consigue que nos sintamos mejor.

Y por si esto no fuese suficiente, otra tragedia estaba a punto de arrasar a mi equipo.


	2. Conociendo a Inteligencia-Parte 2

_Hola chicos! Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de la historia, como os comenté continuo la historia de Pulpo y por tanto es muy parecido al capítulo de la serie, a excepción de pequeños pensamientos y escenas que iré metiendo para introducir la historia que tengo en mi cabeza sobre Voight y Burgess, además estoy trabajando en los próximos para empezar a poner escenas y más pensamientos de Voight para Burgess y en casos nuevos para los próximos capítulos._

Diego, Diego Dawson, ésos malditos canallas han secuestrado al hijo de Antonio. Sólo es un niño, no quiero ni pensar en cómo debe estar pasándolo ahora mismo...

Por no hablar de cómo está Antonio, le veo abrazarse a su mujer y la ola de desesperación que veo en sus ojos me conmueve, no hace falta que le diga nada, haré lo que sea para traer a su hijo sano y salvo a casa, él lo sabe. Pulpo y sus secuaces se han metido con Inteligencia, han matado a Julia y secuestrado al hijo de Antonio, eso es una ofensa personal a nuestra familia, y no permitiré que le pase nada al niño, ya nos han arrebatado a Julia, no nos volverán a ganar. Vamos a salvar a Diego y a encerrar a "Pulpo" para siempre en prisión.

Pronto tenemos una pista, un secuaz de Pulpo, Ernesto Milpas, mientras le buscamos los secuestradores nos dejan un regalito, un video, los muy cabrones tienen a Diego atado a una silla y amordazado. Para más presión, como me temía Antonio está derrumbándose y esto está afectando al equipo. Esto lo apresura todo.

Una informante de Antonio, una prostituta que conoce a Ernesto nos lleva hasta donde tenían al niño pero ya es tarde y se lo han llevado, le atrapamos pero el muy cabrón no nos dice donde está Diego, es en momentos como éste cuando siento una contradicción acerca de Antonio.

Antonio es un tipo honesto que cree en el sistema, no le gustan mis métodos, y por tanto se mantiene siempre al límite de la ley, lo que él no entiende es que a veces hay que saltarse la ley para conseguir un bien mayor. Y si quiere averiguar dónde está su hijo, tendrá que hacerlo.

Pero como pedirle que traicione sus principios, no puedo, Antonio es así y ese es parte de su encanto, es gran parte por lo que le admiro, por eso le pedí que entrara en inteligencia, se lo exigí prácticamente, es un gran policía y por eso le quería en mi equipo… Y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que si no le hubiese traído a Inteligencia, él nunca habría estado en este caso, y probablemente nunca se habrían llevado a su hijo, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable…

Es así, perdido en mis pensamientos mientras observo el interrogatorio como me encuentra Burgess…

-Señor

-¿Sí?-Se me hace raro que me llame señor, nadie lo hace, no tiene que hacerlo, supongo que quizá le impongo, o le asustan las historias que circulan sobre mí, aunque no parece una chica que se deje llevar por las apariencias…

-Ha venido la familia de Antonio. Quieren hablar con él, venía a decírselo para ver donde prefiere que esperen hasta que acabe de interrogar al sospechoso

-Que esperen en mi despacho, en cuanto acabe le digo que vaya para allá.

-Ok

Se da la vuelta para marcharse aunque juraría que se ha quedado con ganas de decirme algo, ahí va…pienso en cuanto la veo girarse...

-Señor…no es culpa suya.

Me quedo paralizado. No sé como lo ha hecho pero me ha leído. Siempre creí que era bueno ocultando mis emociones, esto parece demostrar que no, pero no voy a rendirme tan pronto.

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Sé que en el fondo lo sabes, pero no creo que lo creas. Tienes esa mirada en tu cara…Te sientes culpable, no sé por qué sientes que lo es, pero señor… No lo es. No es culpa suya, si hay alguien culpable en éste asunto son Pulpo y sus secuaces, no usted.

-Sí, lo sé, sé que no debo culparme, es solo que…no puedo evitarlo. Si esto sale mal la vida de Antonio se habrá ido por la borda para siempre.

-No va a salir mal, le traerás de vuelta, lo sé.

No puedo evitar sonreír, lleva poco tiempo en esta comisaria, ni siquiera está en inteligencia, y aún así parece conocerme, parece ser capaz de ver más allá de la fachada que tanto me ha costado construir, y consigue centrarme de nuevo cuando mi cabeza se ha perdido demasiado en el pesimismo, poca gente es capaz de algo así conmigo, quizá Erin pero ha vivido media vida conmigo y con mi hijo, es normal que me conozca y Alvin, pero hemos crecido juntos en esta profesión, me ha visto construir esa fachada, tampoco cuenta. Pero ¿Burgess? Es increíble pero también reconfortante…

-Gracias Burgess. –le sonrío agradecido

-De nada

Y mientras la veo marchar me doy cuenta, si Antonio no hace nada, lo haré yo, todo vale para ayudar a la familia. Así que en cuanto Antonio termina y se va a ver a su familia me llevo a Ernesto a la jaula.

Una paliza, a veces estos tíos solo entienden cuando se les trata a golpes, me ofusco, el muy cabrón no me dice nada, y sé que está jugando conmigo, algo me dice que sabe donde está Diego, aún estoy machacándole cuando veo venir a Antonio, ha decidido pasarse esta vez a mi lado, juntos lo averiguamos, están sacando al niño de la ciudad en autobús, tomamos las señas y vamos todos para allá.

Son momentos tensos, tenemos que trabajar con la estación de autobuses, con los guardias del lugar, la conductora del autobús, Antonio me sorprende, es capaz de mantener a raya sus nervios, y al final por suerte lo conseguimos.

Erin y Antonio entran en acción y salvan al niño, hacía tiempo que no era tan feliz, ha sido maravilloso ver a Antonio reunirse con su hijo. Cuando les veo abrazarse siento que por fin todo está como debe en el mundo.

Así que ahora vamos a enterrar a Julia y después a seguir trabajando en Inteligencia para los ciudadanos de Chicago, por el bien de esta ciudad. Porque proteger y servir es lo más importante.

Y antes de comenzar un nuevo día en esta cambiante ciudad le recuerdo algo a mi equipo junto con Ruzek el que pretendo que sea el nuevo miembro del equipo en cuanto consiga autorización:

"Me han dado el visto bueno para dirigir inteligencia de la manera que me parezca, no hay interferencia, esta es nuestra unidad ahora, hacen las cosas a mi manera, a nuestra manera, y podrán quitarse sus placas sabiendo que hicieron el bien, el policía parado a su lado será su familiar y para mí no hay nada más importante. Si están dentro quédense conmigo"

_Gracias por leer, me encantaría que comentéis y me digáis vuestra opinión y sugerencias si queréis. El próximo será un caso nuevo y planeo que para el cuarto o el quinto capítulo descubrir la conexión entre Voight y Burgess y por tanto el comienzo del drama y de la historia entre ellos. Saludos!_


	3. Atraco y amenazas

_Hola a todos aquí está el tercer capítulo de la historia, esta vez serán acciones nuevas que no se han visto en la serie, a diferencia del primer y del segundo capítulo. Se acerca el centro de la historia que siempre he tenido en mi cabeza sobre Voight-Burgess. Espero que os guste, gracias por leer y si queréis comentar y decirme vuestra opinión os lo agradecería mucho :)_

Voight se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio, últimamente apenas dormía, dirigir inteligencia le mantenía más ocupado de lo que él había pensado, y cuando llegaba a su casa, a esa casa vacía desde que su hijo Justin entró en prisión le oprimía de una manera que no podía explicar y le impedía conciliar el sueño...

Despertó sobresaltado gritando...¡Burgess!

Estuvo tentado a llamarla, pero sabía que era su día libre y no quería molestarla, que excusa le diría ¿que había tenido una pesadilla extraña y que sentía que algo iba mal? No, no quería asustarla, ni que se sintiese vigilada, al fin y al cabo aunque Burgess trabajaba a menudo con ellos en los casos, ella no estaba en inteligencia por lo que una llamada de Voight no habría sido lo más adecuado, además no quería asustarla. Seguro que sólo eran cosas suyas, tenía que procurar descansar más, eso es todo.

Parecía un día cualquiera en Chicago, Burgess paseaba tranquila por las calles de Chicago dirigiéndose a la tienda de comestibles, tenía el día libre y a excepción de sus días libres cuando era estudiante, ahora sus días libres consistían en hacer la compra semanal en la tienda de comestibles más cercana...

Por el camino iba perdida en sus pensamientos, analizando su vida como policía, sus días de patrullera estaban resultando satisfactorios pero aún así sólo con eso no conseguía llenar el vacío de su interior...Ese vacío tenía un nombre: Inteligencia… Ella realmente quería ser parte de ese equipo algún día. No es que no le gustase ser patrullera, ella realmente lo disfrutaba pero siempre había querido ser detective, realmente deseaba con todas sus fuerzas investigar y ayudar a la gente.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para poder entrar en la academia de policía que cuando lo consiguió pensó que con patrullar tendría suficiente, pero ya llevaba un tiempo en el oficio y sus verdaderas intenciones estaban empezando a resurgir, ella quería ayudar a la gente, protegerla. Ella quería evitar que otra niña sufriese como ella lo había hecho de pequeña…

Por no hablar del equipo de inteligencia, ella realmente estaba cómoda trabajando con Awater, su compañero de patrulla, pero desde que ayudaban en los casos había conocido al equipo de inteligencia y cada vez le gustaban más. La bondad y profesionalidad de Antonio, la sabiduría de Alvin, la lealtad de Erin, el silencioso Jay, nunca decía nada y daba la impresión de ser un estirado, pero ella sabía que había algo más y que desde luego le apasionaba su trabajo, Ruzek...era nuevo y a una parte de ella le molestaba que al salir de la academia hubiese entrado directamente en inteligencia, pero había demostrado ser un buen policía, y Voight….

Awater decía que a veces le asustaba, pero ella pensaba que Voight era el mejor policía de Chicago y trabajar con él, a su lado, aprendiendo de él era lo único que deseaba...

Iba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que, de pronto, mientras se aproximaba a la tienda oyó gritos y disparos provenientes de ella, echó un vistazo rápido y vislumbró que sólo había un atracador que estaba apuntando al dependiente con su pistola, ella no llevaba su arma pero sus instintos policiales se hicieron cargo y entró

-Vamos viejo, ¡No tengo todo el día! Dame todo el dinero de la caja registradora!-Exclama un atracador encañonando con la pistola al dependiente.

El dependiente, el señor Finn, un hombre mayor de unos sesenta años estaba aterrorizado, Burgess le conocía, siempre había sido muy amable con ella, además tenía a su cuidado a su mujer enferma y a su nieta adolescente, Maggie, era huérfana y vivía con sus abuelos desde los 4 años, a veces ayudaba a su abuelo en la tienda... realmente fue una suerte que la chica no se encontrase allí hoy, se habría llevado un susto tremendo...Sea como sea, Burgess no permitiría que le pasase nada al señor Finn.

-Ey hombre. No tienes que hacer eso, baja la pistola antes de que alguien resulte herido.-Le dice Burgess acercándose lentamente

-Aléjate estúpida. No tienes ni idea de quién soy ni de lo que soy capaz, no me hagas enseñártelo. Da la vuelta y vete

-No lo haré. No voy a dejar que le hagas nada a éste hombre, aún puedes cambiar las cosas, baja la pistola...Vamos, esto está a punto de llenarse de uniformados, ¿Realmente crees que conseguirás escapar de aquí sin que te atrape la policía?

-(Riendo) Escaparé, te lo aseguro, y si no Chicago se enterará de quién soy yo. Créeme, no creo que la policía quiera descubrirlo.

Todo fue muy rápido, Burgess oyó el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse y unos piececitos correteando, a través del espejo que había detrás del dependiente vio que era un niño de unos 4 años, el atracador se puso nervioso , se giró apuntando al niño, y se preparó para disparar...

_Empieza la tensión chicos, ya tengo el cuarto capítulo preparado, este atraco desencadenará una mala historia para Burgess que durará unos capítulos… ¿Qué pensáis que le ocurre a Voight con Burgess? . Planeo empezar a descubrirlo para el quinto o sexto capítulo… Comentad por favor. ¡Saludos!_


End file.
